Dreaming
by Hiddlestoner1998
Summary: An angel admires a certain demon in battle, and his favourite brother offers to help him. Warning! Demon!Dean, Fallen!Cas, Demon!Sam! Destiel Sabriel. Rated M for a reason!


Credit to Kripke, I don't own these characters (sadly)

"If you're going to kill me, just kill me!" Dean growled, straining against his bonds. He was cuffed up in what looked like a _bedroom_ and for some reason, had been stripped of his shirt. Modesty didn't matter to a demon, so he didn't really care. His black eyes blazed as he looked at his captor.

"Why would I kill you?" the angel asked, loosening his tie and tossing his trench-coat aside. "And don't act like it's torture. I see how much you enjoy it."

Those intense blue eyes shot a pointed look at his crotch, and Dean scowled. Yeah, so what? He was a pain demon - he loved being tied up because it usually meant he was about to be fucked senseless.

"Cas, what are you going to do to me?" he asked the gorgeous dark-haired angel.

"I'm going to fuck you as hard as you need, if you let me," the angel said simply, and the demon's cock jerked in interest.

"And if I say no?" Dean asked, black eyes narrowing despite his obvious intrigue.

"Nothing," Cas shrugged. "I'd let you go. But I don't think you want that, do you?"

Damn it, Dean didn't want to be let go. He wanted to be this angel's bitch, in every way possible. He wanted to be fucked rough and hard. He wanted to watch this angel to come for him, screaming his name. He wanted Castiel.

"I want you," he croaked through suddenly-dry lips. "I want you to fuck me so hard I wouldn't be able to walk properly for a week, if I was human. I want you to dominate me and leave me your needy, desperate whore. I want _you_, Cas."

"Good," the angel tossed his clothes aside and the demon found himself completely naked, still chained. "I'm gonna make you scream, demon."

"Please, angel," Dean panted. The angel's azure eyes darkened with lust as black wings, threaded with a mixture of silver and blue, spread behind him like a bird of prey, intent on the kill.

"Easy, love. We have all the time in the world," Cas chuckled, retrieving a whip from a nearby shelf of toys. Toys that made Dean's mouth water - gags, blind-folds, hand-cuffs, leather braces that would hang from the ceiling or a door-frame, fucking machines and more whips. Watching this angel fight, he'd thought he looked innocent, tame. He was so glad to be proven wrong, in the best of ways.

Then the lash of the whip bit into his skin, and the demon lost himself in the mindless pleasure-pain that washed through him.

"More!" he cried out and the whip struck, again and again.

"Call me 'master'," Cas growled.

"Master, more!" Dean begged, writhing against his bonds. "Please, master!"

"That's better," Cas tossed the whip aside and moved closer, a bottle of lube in his deft fingers. He slicked himself up but didn't fuck his demon. Yet.

He tongue-fucked his mouth first, making Dean produce utterly wrecked whimpers and gasps. Then his lips and teeth trailed down that already-bruising body, tracing muscles and the sharp ridges of his hips.

"Master," Dean growled, when the angel's lips brushed his balls. "Please, fuck me now, master, please ..."

He whined when he felt Cas's huge cock at his tight entrance, then electric spakrs shot up his spine as the angel began to pound into him. In that moment, they weren't demons or angels - they were just two beings, enjoying each other, with no thought for the consequences.

"Dean," Sammy muttered, finally picking up on his brother's aura. He paused outside the house that seemed, well, _normal_. But no, his favourite brother's imprint was all over this place.

"Who the fuck are you?" a man growled, perched in a nearby tree. He was sucking on a cherry lollipop and looking like a giant kid, but menace sparked in those unusual amber-gold eyes.

"Sam. My brother's in there. Who are you?" the demon's black eyes flashed before returning to hazel.

"Arch-angel Gabriel," the angel shrugged. "My brother's in there, too. I'm guarding them, in case they draw some ... unwanted attention. I love Cas, and I won't see my brothers hurt him because of his ... love interest."

"He's fucking my brother?" Sam swung himself up into the tree and sat opposite the angel, long legs swinging.

"Yep. He's been eyeing up Dean for a while, so I volunteered to let him have his fun," Gabriel offered the demon a Snickers chocolate bar, and Sam accepted it, surprised.

"Angel with a sweet-tooth?" he smirked.

"Part-time trickster. Call it witness protection programme, but I gotta fit the profile," Gabriel explained with a grin. "And yeah, I fucking love sugar."

"Witness protection? Not very fitting since you're guarding another angel," Sam cocked his head, a little puzzled.

"Cas is ... he will fall. And I don't want him to be alone. He's one of the few who know I'm still alive. Most angels assume I'm dead. Asshats," Gabriel tilted his head back. "I like it that way. I get to play without falling quite as far as Luci did, get to keep my powers, and I get to fuck who, or what, I want."

Those golden eyes glittered, and Sam winked, stretching so the smaller man got to watch the smooth ripple of muscle over his towering frame.

"Hell doesn't give a shit. Fuck, if we get one, we're allowed to keep angels, just like Luci and the Devil," Sam grinned into lust-blown irises.

"Luci and the Devil?" Gabriel snorted. "I fucking knew it."

"How about, when our brothers finish up, they guard us?" the demon leaned closer, and black overtook gold in the arch-angel's eyes.

"Don't need them. Witness protection, remember? Plus, we could do it right here. Angel powers. Very handy," Gabriel licked his lips. "No one would even see us, Sammy."

"Then fuck me, angel," the demon purred. "Rough, if you angels enjoy fucking that way."

"Why do you think your brother's stayed with Cas. Chained up, bitten, bleeding - he's having the tiem of his life," Gabriel's laugh was husky. He leaned forwards, dragging the huge demon in for a kiss. Sam felt angelic power enclose them both, hiding them, and palmed the arch-angel's dick, earning himself a low moan.

"Easy, Sammy. Won't be able to fuck you like you deserve if you keep that up," Gabe murmured against his lips. Nails raked down the demon's muscular chest and made Sam growl. Golden wings unfurled behind the angel, six phantom wings fading to one solid pair that curled around Gabriel and shot sparks into the demon's naked skin. _Naked_?

"Angel powers," Gabe rasped, and the demon's brain short-circuited when he saw the naked angel before him. They somehow managed to stay in the tree as the arch-angel bit and kissed his way down the demon's amazing body. Finally, he got Sam's huge dick.

"Please," Sam moaned, trembling. Gabriel smirked but did as he asked, deep-throating the demon.

He bobbed his head and began to purr, despite the fact that he could barely breathe around the demon.

"Oh, fuck!" Sammy screamed. Hands tightened on his waist, painful, bruising, _wonderful_, and he came with a roar, filling his angel's mouth. Gabriel swallowed and sat up, eyes glinting.

"My turn, Sammy," he smirked, his lips pressing against the demon's. The taller man could almost taste himself on the angel's lips, and it sent a possessive thrill running through him. _His _angel. Then Gabe was slipping into him, already lubed up, and the demon bucked against him, relishing the pleasure-pain just as much as his brother did.

"Harder," Sam moaned, arching into each thrust and crying out when the angel slammed into his prostate, rough, merciless, and absolutely _perfect._

His dick was hard again, and angel's hand closed on it, pumping in time with his movements. The demon came with a shout, covering himself with his come, with Gabe following closesly behind and filling the demon.

"I think I just rediscovered Heaven in that tight body," Gabriel laughed, breathless as they somehow sprawled out in the tree. Well, Sammy sprawled in the tree; Gabe sprawled on _him_.

"Nah, this is way better than Heaven," the demon said with a cocky smirk.

"Yeah. And I have a feeling Hell's gonna be a lot closer to Heaven with this arch-angel's sweet ass it it," Gabriel winked.

"Have fun, brother?" an amused Castiel asked from behind them.

"Sammy?" Dean laughed. "Some arch-angel's bitch? Priceless. Knew you were a bottom-bitch."

"Jerk. You can't say much better," the taller demon hit back. "Our angels coming to Hell?"

"Our? When did I say I was your angel, Samsquatch?" the trickster queried.

"Since you said I was Heaven. As an angel, that means you're mine," Sam teased.

"Damn, got me," Gabriel laughed. "I wanna see my big bro anyway."

"Come on, let's go see Lucifer," Cas threw a grin at his brother.

"We're also gonna have to check in with ... work," Dean aimed that at Sam with a slight wince.

"What do you do?" Gabriel asked.

"Both of us have replaced Alistair. We are the best torturers in Hell. We can't leave _all _the work to our demons and best human students, can we?" Sam laughed. "Although, Jo and Ellen are quickly becoming demons."

"Last ones I heard of turning as fast as them were Ruby and Meg," Dean grinned.

"Ruby's hot," Sam murmured appreciatively, then caught the raised eyebrows from his arch-angel. "What? Potential three-some material."

"I like your thinking," Gabe chuckled.

"Meg's a whore," Demon muttered. "She's been eyeing up Cas for weeks now."

He tugged his angel closer, and his brother smiled at the possessive gesture. Dean ... wasn't acting like Dean. Usually, he fucked someone then left his conquest in the dust and Hell-fire, another demon's feast. Now he was ... _jealous_. Cas wanted to grin.

"Stop smirking," Dean scowled. "She's not getting a piece of my angel."

"I'll kill her before I turn from you," Cas promised, blue eyes cold. Black wings, tipped blue and silver, ruffled against his back. "Demon whore."

"_Ugly _demon whore. I'm a _hot _demon whore," Dean corrected him with a wink. "Come on, let's go home."

The demon's teleported directly into their father's throne-room, and the Devil burst out laughing the moment he saw the angels.

"Luc, you gotta see this," he chortled, calling for his consort. The fallen angel materialised, curious, and grinned.

"Castiel, Gabriel!" he greeted them, black wings, tipped with white that resembled ice, flaring.

"Brother," Gabriel grinned. "Michael's still got a stick up his ass, so I thought I'd come and see where the real fun is."

"Well, if by fun, you mean torture, murder, gambling, fucking and alcohol, you're in the right place," the Devil teased.

"Yep, I'm home," Gabriel winked.

"We thought you dead, Gabe," Lucifer admitted, suddenly serious.

"I relocated, got a trickster make-over," the arch-angel shrugged. "Didn't wanna be part of Michael's fuck-ups any more."

"You could have fallen," the Morning Star looked a little hurt.

"Then angels would have been out for my head, and I wasn't ready to fight my brothers and sisters. Plus, I wouldn't have been able to have my fun on Earth," Gabriel answered. "It didn't feel ... right, for me to fall yet."

"Fair enough," Lucifer draped himself across the lap of his consort, and threads of arch-angel's gold sparked through his feathers. Gabriel's wings had turned dark, each feather tipped with blazing gold, but Cas's hadn't changed from their black, silver and blue.

"Gonna go with your demons to check out the rack?" the fallen angel asked from his Consort's lap.

"Yep," Gabriel grinned.

"Absolutely," Cas smirked.

"Well, go. Ruby's pissed. Good luck," the Devil chuckled.

"Great. Thanks, father," Dean rolled his eyes, and the four of them vanished. They reappeared beside the rack, and four women spun to shoot them identical glares.

"Shit, bitch face in the extreme," Sam muttered, low enough that the women wouldn't hear.

"There you are ..." Jo began, hands on her hips. "Wait, are those angels?"

"Jo Harvelle?" Cas laughed. "Ellen?"

"Castiel!" the women greeted him, pleased. "Haven't seen you since Dean was still a righteous man."

"I've never been righteous," the demon in question snorted.

"Cas thought you were. Plucked your ass outta Hell. Didn't realise you'd already started turning," Jo grinned. "When he found out, he left, and was yanked back to Heaven by some winged-slut called Naomi. Then some hell-bitch's hounds tore us up. Of course, we blew them up in the process."

"Before that, Sammy here got his ass tossed into Hell, too - does it run in the family, boys? He began turning, and I think Gabe dragged him out," Ellen finished. "Hey, trickster."

"Ellen, Jo," he greeted them. "You're turning too, I see."

"Thanks to us. These dicks went on extended vacation," Ruby, the taller dark-haired demon, scowled.

"Well, you had shit all sorted," Sam tried, and she levelled him with a dark-eyed glare.

"Sam Winchester. Get to work. Now. Start training your angels if you really want. I don't fucking care. I just know we need your fine asses working."

"And Dean, you finally bagged the hot angel. Nice," Meg smirked. "Wanna share your toys?"

"Shove it, Meg," Dean snarled and strode to his own rack, where a soul lay, stretched out and waiting.

"Come on, I'll teach you what I do, if you want," the demon directed his words to Cas.

"Hmm. I'll watch and learn," the fallen angel perched on a nearby chair. Dean picked up the iPad from amongst his favourite tools and looked through the man's profile (an app for torturing souls in Hell - stranger things have happened).

"Hmm. A rapist and a wife-beater," Dean clicked his tongue. "Not good."

"Please, don't hurt me ..." the man whimpered.

"I usually give people the choice, to get off the rack and torture others, but I'm not feeling generous," Dean snarled, eyes black as he began slicing up the man. After a while, the human soul fell silent and vanished. The demon wasn't bothered; he knew the man would appear somewhere else in the Pit, someone else's toy.

Another man appeared. A murderer. He'd killed his wife when he'd found her having an affair, then killed her lover in jealousy before turning the gun on himself.

"Right. I can torture you, or you can get off your ass and torture someone else. Your choice, buddy," Dean shrugged.

"Not the rack again," the man shuddered. "Let me off. I want my wife and her man on here, though."

"Sure thing," the demon summoned the pair in question. "Know how to torture?"

"I have an idea. Cut off his dick and watch him eat it," the man scowled viciously. "Then cut her up while he watches."

"No, that's sloppy. You wanna cut him up real good, avoiding major arteries, otherwise he'll bleed out and vanish too quickly," Dean instructed. "Drag it out a bit. Understand?"

"Thanks," the guy nodded as the pair materialised.

"Harry?" the blonde woman asked, confused. "What are you doing?"

"I'm going to torture you and your boy toy," he smirked. "We're in Hell now, sweetheart. And you always seemed so devout. Oh well."

Dean came to sit beside Cas, watching his new prodigy work. The man seemed a natural, and it was hours before the pair finally vanished.

"Now, do that with the others," Dean nodded proudly. "All of them have probably done what your wife did, or something similar. You can check on the iPad."

"Poor bastards," 'Harry' said with relish. "Thanks ..."

"Dean," the demon smirked. "Now, I think we have something to take of, don't we, Cas?"

He licked his lips when he saw the angel's prominent bulge in his slacks (apparently, a bit of a masochist; Dean hardened at the thought). He still felt guilty that he'd been the one to murder his mentor, in his time after (or between) Hell and before becoming full demon, but hey, demons don't have many morals. And, as Alistair had tortured him, it was justified.

"Was ... Alistair your mentor?" Cas asked as they teleported. "The Alistair I had you torture?"

"Yes," Dean nodded. "Now, don't talk about that old dick here."

He pressed his lips to the angel's, and Cas pushed him to the bed, eyes glowing. Both were naked in an instant, hard and desperate for each other.

"My beautiful demon," Cas purred, biting at his neck as his nails scratched his chest. Dean moaned, nails beginning to lengthen into claws as he lost that small tie he had on his self-control. Most demons had iron control over their true demonic forms, but Cas seemed to undo it all.

His teeth sharpened and green eyes became black. Nails became claws, raking at pale skin and marking it. Cas groaned, and pushed into his demon after he'd paused to lube himself up.

"Angel," Dean's voice was a husky growl, more demon than man, and it made Cas even harder. Sharp teeth sank into the slope of his shoulder and the fallen angel gasped, picking up the pace. When both of them were close, he lurched forwards and bit his demon's neck, lapping up the blood that pooled there.

"Fuck!" Dean's roar and Cas's shriek blended together in an unholy chorus as they came together. The demon collapsed and the angel sprawled beside him, both blood-stained and grinning.

"Demon, you will be the death of me," Cas laughed as the demon features faded, leaving behind the demon he'd first seen. He'd seen glimpses of the true demon in battle of course, but never like _this_.

"Angel, you're the one who gripped this demon tight and raised me from Perdition," Dean showed the angel his shoulder and the hand-print brand that still marked his skin, even after the complete transformation. "Who the fuck drags a demon _out _of Hell?"

"An idiot, clearly, because he fellf or the same demon, both as human and as demon," Cas laughed. "Fuck, I went human, insane angel and fallen angel for your sorry ass."

"And I was a demon the whole time," Dean grinned. "And that's how we averted the apocalypse - angels need human vessels, so me and Sammy were useless and there was no one else."

"It was all over - right then," Cas parroted words he'd spoken years ago, when the Winchesters had still believed they were human. Neither of the brothers could remember much of their human lives any more, if they were honest. They remembered their times in Hell with startling clarity, and some of the time afterwards, but then ... all a blur.

"Angels were watching over me," Dean murmured, remembering his mother (killed by a demon - that bastard was dead now, too) whispering those words to him.

"They still are," Cas's smile was surprisingly tender, and Dean felt ... loved, as he fell asleep in his angel's arms.

"Whoa, what the fuck?!" Dean jerked to his feet, swaying unsteadily.

"Hello, Dean," a familiar voice spoke up, but the hunter was still caught up in his nightmare.

"Cas, do you love me? Am I turning into a demon?!" the green-eyed _human _hunter demanded, then blushed.

"Yes to the first," Cas stated, deadpan. "And ... how could I not notice this before? You _and _Sam ... you belong to Hell now."

"Alistair, he fucking knew. 'I carved you into a new animal, Dean. There's no going back'," Dean scowled. "Well, I replace him anyways ..."

"Dean?" Cas asked softly, scared.

"What?" the hunter looked at him, puzzled and a little hurt.

"Your eyes ... you had a vision, didn't you?" the angel shivered.

"Yes. You leave now, get pulled back to Heaven. I take over Alistair's job, with Sam. You watch me in battle, decide you want me. We hook up, like Gabriel and Sammy do. Then you come to Hell, where Lucifer and the Devil are consorts," Dean looked at the angel who had been watching over him, and would always continue to do so. "Go, Cas. I'll see you soon."

The angel vanished, taking the last of the Winchesters' humanity with him. Dean turned to his brother, eyes black. Sammy grinned, enjoying the power that reminded him of his demon-blood days, but better.

"Let's get to work," the hunter smirked, and they vanished from the motel room.


End file.
